The X-Files
:You may be looking for information about the documents themselves, referred to as X-files. The X-Files is an American science fiction drama television series created by Chris Carter. Episodes of the series were first broadcast on the Fox Television network, starting with the "Pilot" episode on September 10, 1993. In 1998, the first feature film, The X-Files: Fight the Future, was released, starring the main cast of the television series. During the initial run of the series, two spin-off shows were aired. These series were set in the same universe as The X-Files and were named Millennium and The Lone Gunmen. The X-Files television series completed its ninth and final season with a two-hour episode that first aired on May 19, 2002. A second feature film, entitled The X-Files: I Want to Believe, followed in 2008. In January 2015, Fox TV heads Dana Walden and Gary Newman confirmed as part of the Television Critics Association Press Tour that the network was in talks to bring the series back in something of a "revival." http://io9.com/fox-wants-to-bring-back-the-x-files-david-duchovny-and-1680262280 On March 24 2015, Fox officially picked up the revival for a 6-episode run. http://www.spoilertv.com/2015/03/x-files-ordered-to-series-by-fox.html Season 10 of The X-Files premiered on the Fox Network on January 24, 2016, and concluded a month later on February 22. On April 20, 2017, Fox officially announced that The X-Files would be returning for an eleventh season, which would air in 2018. The eleventh season of The X-Files consisted of ten episodes, and aired from January 3 - March 21, 2018. Episode Types Mythology Episodes Mythology episodes deal with the show's overall story arc, usually involving the Syndicate, Colonization, Hybrids, or Super-Soldiers. Most of the episodes that fall into this category were, in 2005, released in official Mythology DVD sets. Monster of the Week Episodes Monster of the Week episodes deal with some type of supernatural or paranormal creature or sometimes a simple criminal with a unique gift. They are usually separate from mythology episodes. Crossovers As the first series created by Chris Carter, The X-Files is considered to be the central series of the fictional universe which also includes Millennium and The Lone Gunmen (TV series), and there are several crossovers seen throughout the series. A character who appeared in both The X-Files and Millennium was fictional novelist José Chung. Chung, first created by writer Darin Morgan for The X-Files episode "[[José Chung's From Outer Space|José Chung's From Outer Space]]", was also the focus of the Millennium episode "José Chung's Doomsday Defense". The only specific crossover featuring regular cast, however, was The X-Files episode "Millennium", in which the story arc of Millennium was finally resolved, following that series' cancellation. The episode featured Frank Black and his daughter, Jordan. First appearing in The X-Files episode "E.B.E.", the characters of the Lone Gunmen were later given their own spin-off series, The Lone Gunmen. Featuring appearances from Fox Mulder, Walter Skinner and Morris Fletcher, the series lasted only one season. Like "Millennium" before it, the resolution for the series finale cliffhanger was later shown in the episode "Jump the Shark", featuring "The Lone Gunmen" characters of Jimmy Bond, Yves Adele Harlow and Kimmy Belmont. The season five episode "Unusual Suspects" also features the character of Detective John Munch. Portrayed by Richard Belzer, the character of Munch is also a regular character of both and . Following this connection further, all three series of The X-Files, Millennium and The Lone Gunmen are considered to be part of the " ". Although The Simpsons was featured in a fictional sense in The X-Files episode "The End", an episode of that animated series, entitled "The Springfield Files", included appearances by Agents Mulder and Scully as well as aliens, the Cigarette Smoking Man and FBI Headquarters. The X-Files featured many other references to films and television series, including Harsh Realm, the only other series created by Chris Carter's Ten Thirteen Productions. Like The Lone Gunmen, Harsh Realm also lasted only one season. Although it did not include any direct references to The X-Files, a scene from the series can briefly be seen playing on a television screen in The X-Files episode "Sein Und Zeit", watched by Bud LaPierre, who exclaims while watching the scene, "This is great!" and later recalls, while being interviewed by Mulder, that he had never before heard of the series but that it had been good. The character of Bud Lapierre was portrayed by Mark Rolston, who appeared in Harsh Realm s second episode as a bounty hunter. Furthermore, the movie The X-Files: I Want to Believe includes cameo appearances by Sarah-Jane Redmond, whose character introduces herself as Special Agent in Charge Fossa; the same actress played a recurring character called Inga Fossa on Harsh Realm. Morley cigarettes, a brand depicted in The X-Files and Millennium, have also appeared in many different films and television series, including . Main Cast *David Duchovny as Fox Mulder (1993-2000, 2016-2018) *Gillian Anderson as Dana Scully (1993-2002, 2016-2018) *Mitch Pileggi as Walter Skinner (1994 - 2002, 2016-2018) *Robert Patrick as John Doggett (2000 - 2002) *Annabeth Gish as Monica Reyes (2001 - 2002, 2016-2018) Episode List Note: Episodes highlighted in yellow and marked with a double-dagger (‡) are episodes in the series' alien mythology arc. For a more detailed episode list, visit List of The X-Files Episodes. Season 1 Main Article: The X-Files (Season 1) Season 2 Main Article: The X-Files (Season 2) Season 3 Main Article: The X-Files (Season 3) Season 4 Main Article: The X-Files (Season 4) Season 5 Main Article: The X-Files (Season 5) Feature Film *The X-Files Movie Season 6 Main Article: The X-Files (Season 6) Season 7 Main Article: The X-Files (Season 7) Season 8 Main Article: The X-Files (Season 8) Season 9 Main Article: The X-Files (Season 9) Feature Film *The X-Files: I Want to Believe Season 10 Main Article: The X-Files (Season 10) Season 11 Main Article: The X-Files (Season 11) Background Terminology Legends Legends are explanatory pieces of information accompanying illustrations, maps or charts. Many legends appear in episodes of The X-Files, usually including information such as time or setting over the events of a scene. Although a notice preceding the series' pilot is described in the episode's script as a legend, the first regular legend appears later in the same episode and reads, "COLLUM NATIONAL FOREST; NORTHWEST OREGON". The television series' final legend appears in "The Truth" and reads, "ROSWELL; NEW MEXICO". Legends were also used in episodes of Millennium. The term "legend" was never used on-screen in either series, but originates from terminology used by production personnel, and can be found in scripts for the series. Taglines '' episodes.]] Taglines were a feature of The X-Files episodes. Although the series' opening credits sequences usually ended with "The Truth is Out There", other lines occasionally replaced it. The following is a list of other taglines used in episodes of the series. Executive Producer R.W. Goodwin recalled, "Every episode of the first season had the same tagline, except the last one, 'The Erlenmeyer Flask,' in which we killed Deep Throat. As Deep Throat lay dying, the last thing he said was, 'Trust no one.' That became the tagline. When Chris [Carter] feels that it is necessary, he will change the tagline to relate to the episode." According to Producer and Director Rob Bowman, "They don't change very often, but when they do, they pertain to the episode. Like 'Apology is Policy,' you know, 'Oh, we're sorry about the POWs,' as though that exonerates them." Several taglines were used to advertise The X-Files: Fight the Future, most frequently including "Fight the Future". However, unlike those used in episodes of the series, most of the movie taglines were never seen or heard in the film and only appeared on posters and other promotional products. It should be noted that some of the episodes that had a replacement tagline when they originally aired on TV have the regular "The Truth is Out There" tagline on the DVD release. See Also *X-phile *''Millennium'' *''The Lone Gunmen (TV series)'' External Links * *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0106179/ The X-Files] at the Internet Movie Database *[http://www.imcdb.org/movie_106179-The-X-Files.html Cars of the X-Files] at the Internet Movie Cars Database *[http://jenru.tripod.com/main.html White Noise: The Music of the X-Files] *[http://www.themareks.com/xf/ The X-Files Timeline] *[http://www.xfilesnews.com/ Latest X-Files News] *[http://www.fanhistory.com/index.php/X-Files X-Files fandom history] References Category:TXF episodes